The Golden Quartet Year one
by RavenclawPrincess238
Summary: Eliza Fudge, or Liz as she prefers, has always been a member of the friendship. She is smart, funny, and best of all, she can keep Draco Malfoy in check. She has always been on Hermione's side, even before Ron and Harry. ON AN INDEFINATE HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_Harry's P.O.V_

I walked through the corridor of the train and saw one with only one person in it. It was the boy with flaming red hair from the platform. Ron, I think his mother said his name was. I opened the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. He smiled and gestured to the seat across from him.

"Not at all!" He said enthusiastically. I sat. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He gasped. He started to say something, but he was interrupted by our compartment door opening. A girl stepped in. She had blue eyes and red hair. Not flaming like Ron's, but a darker color.

"May I sit here?" She asked politely. I smiled and nodded. She returned the smile and sat down. "I'm Eliza Fudge," she said. Ron's jaw dropped.

"You...You're... Eliza Fudge!" He gasped. She laughed.

"Yes, but I prefer Liz." Again, the compartment opened. A blonde boy stepped in with two large boys behind him.

"So it's true. People say Harry Potter's on the train. And look at this. However, you obviously don't know the difference between good company and not so good," he said nodding at Ron.

"Sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered, and I couldn't blame him. Who has a name like Draco?

"You think my name is funny, do you? I don't need to ask yours. Based on your looks, your a Weasley." Ron blushed. "Here Potter, come with me. You'll soon see who is better than others, and who is the wrong sort. I can help with that." He held out his hand. I didn't take it.

"I can figure that out myself, but thanks." I told him. A dark look crossed over his face. He looked around the compartment and seemed surprised.

"Eliza!" He exclaimed.

"Draco." She replied coolly.

"What are you doing in here? You could have sat with us!"

"I am aware of that Draco, however I wished to sit here. I am not fond of the company you keep." He looked like she had slapped him in the face. He and his followers left, with Liz smirking.

"I have a feeling," she said still smiling, "you have your first enemy at school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Before I begin, (and I know half of you guys are probably skipping this right now) I would like to say that if you are a fan of anime, please check out one of my best friends, crazy and random child, and SapphireRoxanne's Harry and Sapphire Potter. Also thank you .7. Your review made me smile.**

**Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

_Harry's P.O.V._

Later on, our compartment door opened for the third time. A lot of people were coming. In walked a bushy haired girl already in her robes.

"Have any of you seen a toad, Neville's lost one." Then she noticed Ron had his wand about to turn Scabbers, his rat, yellow. "Oh, are you going to do magic? Let's see then." Ron began to wave his wand.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The bushy haired girl and Liz said at the same time. They smiled at each other and Bushy Hair continued.

"It doesn't work well, now does it. I've tried a few spells of my own, but they've all worked with me. For example," She said pointing her wand at my face," _Reparo."_ (A/N I know that in it's technically Archulus (if that's how you spell it) Reparo, but I hate it when the change through the years) My glasses fixed and the tape disappeared. "Now isn't that better? I'm Hermione Granger. Wait, aren't you Harry Potter? Oh my! And you are? She asked Ron and Liz. They both introduced themselves. " You had better get changed. I believe we will arrive soon." She left.

"Wow, she's a real piece of work, isn't she?" Ron said. I shrugged.

"I don't think so." Liz said quietly. Ron looked at her disbelievingly.

"Didn't you hear her? She was completely bragging and showing off!"

"I don't think she knows what she sounded like." With that the conversation ended and Liz left to change.

~Time Skip to The Boats~

"Question." I told Liz. We were in a boat together and Ron was in one a little ways away.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why did Ron freak out when he heard your name?" She smiled and shook her head.

"My father is Cornelius Fudge, A.K.A the Minister of Magic."

"There's a Ministry?" She laughed at that.

"Of course! Otherwise Muggles might figure out about us. _Someone _needs to keep the wizards in check."

"Does he do everything?" Again, she laughed. I was beginning to feel really stupid.

"No. There are many different departments. One day I'll tell you all about them. But we just reached shore." And so we had. I shut up and we walked out of the boat towards the large and beautiful castle called Hogwarts.

**Now, I will do the Sorting in the next chapter, but for now, it's time to jam out to Epic Rap Battles of History: Doc Brown VS. Doctor Who!**


	3. The Sorting

**Hi! Sorry for the lack of the update, I got busy and stuff. Also for the shortness of chapters, I'm going to try and make them longer. So, yeah...**

**ONTO DE STORY!**

Harry's P.O.V.

As we walked up the shore, I marveled at the castle. It would take me forever to memorize! Oh well. We walked up to the entrance of the Great Hall and in front of us stood a woman who looked as though she was elderly, with green robes and hair pulled into a tight bun. She began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment I will take you inside and you will be sorted into your Houses. They are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. If you do well, you can earn your House points. Any behavior that could have been avoided, and you will lose points." She paused. "Now, follow me." I had butterflies in my stomach, and based on the looks of everyone else, I wasn't the only one. The large doors opened to reveal the Great Hall. Throughout the room, there were four long tables, presumably for the houses. In the front of the room, there was a platform on which stood yet another long table which several adults sat.

'Those must be the professors.' I thought. In front of me I heard Hermione Granger tell Liz "That isn't really the night sky, it's just a enchantment. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." I looked up and noticed several floating candles and the night sky, or at least the enchantment Hermione was talking about. And then I noticed something else. On the platform where Professor McGonagall now stood, there was a stool and a very dusty, old looking hat.

"What do you suppose that's for?" I whispered to Liz. She smiled.

"You'll see." Was all she replied. Then McGonagall began to speak.

"First years, when I call your name, please step forward and The Sorting Hat will put you in your House."

"What!? I'll kill Fred and George, they were going on about wrestling troll!" Ron whispered. Liz rolled her eyes and I could tell she was about to laugh.

"Fudge, Eliza." Came McGonagall's voice. Liz took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. I could hear a few whispers in the crowd. McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. It took about ten seconds before a rip near the brim of the hat opened and shouted in a booming voice,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Liz breathed out and walked over to a nearby table.

"Granger, Hermione." This one took a little longer, but soon the hat was repeating the same word,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione smiled and quickly walked over next to Liz and sat down. I heard Ron grumble.

"I think she's just ruined Gryffindor for me." I gave him a look.

"Malfoy, Draco." It was the boy from the train. I noticed that the hat didn't eve touch his head and it shouted

"SLYTHERIN!" I thought back to one of the conversation on the train, Where I learned that all the evil people went to Slytherin, the super smart people to Ravenclaw, the brave to Gryffindor, and the loyal to Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry." I froze, then began to walk up to the platform.

'Please don't let me be in Slytherin, please don't let me be in Slytherin..." Was on a continuous loop in my mind as I sat down on the stool and felt the hat touch my head. Suddenly I heard a voice..

"Well, well, what do we have here? Plenty of courage I see, and not a bad mind after all, with plenty of talent. Now here to put you," The "not Slytherin loop began again. "Not Slytherin, aye? Are you sure? You could do great things, and SLytherin could help. No? Well then, looks as though it better be,

GRYFFINDOR!" I almost melted of relief as I walked to the table of my new House, and in a way, family.

**Sorry about the corny ending. So, here's the thing. I have decided that at the end of each chapter I am going to do something called Today's Jam Out Song, where I list a song I have been listening to a lot that day. I plan to do something like this for every story, just do something different for each one, like one could be Today's Random Hash tag, The Food of the Day, that kind of thing. Feedback would be great. If you have any suggestions, PM me or put it in a review. **

**Today's Jam Out Song: Cupid's Got a Shotgun By Carrie Underwood. (Yes I like Country. Deal with it.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to my story. I don't know what happened, but the document deleted, like, 90% of the story. So, I'm updating it to be what it was supposed to be. Sorry it took so long, but my life got busy. So, I guess it's **

**TIME TO TELL THE STORY NOW!**

_Liz's P.O.V. (I know. AHHH, CHANGE!)_

I smiled as Harry was Sorted into Gryffindor. I knew that was where he would end up. I thought back to what the Hat told me,

_"Ahhh, interesting. You, young lady could end up in any of the four." I froze. That could mean I might end up in,  
>"Yes, you could wind up being a Slytherin. But based on your thoughts towards that, looks like the best place for you would be... <em>

And then it yelled "Gryffindor". I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked to the long table where fellow Gryffindors (**A/N I don't know if that is how you spell it, but you know what I mean, right?) **I sat down in a spot with a few empty seats in case Harry, Ron, or Hermione joined me. I doubted Hermione though. Her first impression told me Ravenclaw. That's why a few moments later, when she _did _join me, I was a bit surprised. But I shouldn't judge by first impressions. Dad always told me that, especially when I would mention my hopes for working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I watched as Draco was sorted into Slytherin, much to my complete unsurprise. _That _was a first impression that could be trusted. I continued to watch as Harry joined us at the table, along with Ron. Soon after, everyone was Sorted into their Houses, and Dumbledore stood up.

" Now, before we all begin our wonderful Feast, I would like to say a few words." I heard Ron's stomach growl, and held back a grin. " And they are, Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, and Tweak. Dig in." I let out a little laugh and looked over at Harry, who was on my left, Hermione on my right, and Ron in front of all of us. He had a confused look on his face, like he didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. I smiled. Most people who met Dumbledore wore that look. I had worn it myself the first time I met him for something at the Ministry, but quickly adapted to what my father called _"His flamboyant style."_ I started filling my plate with the food that had magically appeared at the table. I noticed Harry and Ron had already began stuffing their faces. I raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Did they ever feed you at the Dursley's?" I asked, remembering the name of his horrible family member. He quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Not really," he admitted. I smiled.

"Well get used to food like this, you'll be eating well until June," I told him, then I directed my attention at Ron. " You, however, I _know _gets fed well. So why are you eating like it's your last supper?" He looked offended.

"I do not!" I just raised my eyebrows. "I don't!" I rested my chin on my hand and game him a small smirk.

"Mhmm, sure you don't," I said. He gave me a dark look and promptly filled his mouth with more chicken. So, I turned to my right and began a conversation with Hermione. I told her about the Ministry, and she told me about Muggles. After a long while, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. All conversations came to a sudden halt. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Now that we have eaten to our fill, I have a few start of term notices. First, I welcome all newcomers to Hogwarts and welcome back all older students. Second of all, to all First years, and all older students who have conveniently forgotten all our rules over the summer," I could have sworn he was looking directly at Fred and George Weasley, who I had heard were the top troublemakers in the school, " please know that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name implies, is forbidden. And finally, know must go to the third floor corridor, unless they wish to die a most painful death."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

" Now, our cozy beds await, and we need our sleep for our classes tomorrow. First years, please follow your Prefects to your dormitories. Good Night."

**Alright, let's cross our fingers and hope nothing goes wrong. **

**Today's Jam Out Song: Chainsaw by Family Force 5 (it's one of those songs where after you listen to it 4 or 5 times, you realize that there is absolutely no point whatsoever) **


	5. Chapter 5

**IF THE LAST TIME YOU READ CHAPTER 4 WAS WHEN IT WAS A LITTLE PARAGRAPH, GO BACK AND RE-READ IT!**

_Harry's P.O.V._

Ron and I ran down the long hall. We were late to Transfiguration. We burst in the door and saw that everyone was taking notes and a cat was on Professor McGonagall's desk. Everyone turned their heads towards us. Hermione rolled her eyes, Malfoy smirked, and Liz just gave us a hopeless look.

"We made it. Can you imagine McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said. The cat on the desk shifted then jumped off the desk. In mid-flight, the cat changed into Professor McGonagall. Ron and I gulped. "That was bloody brilliant." Said Ron.

"Thank you Mr. Wealsey. Perhaps I should turn you and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch? That way maybe one of you would be on time!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"We got lost," I explained.

"Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seats." We sat down ashamed. I looked over at Liz, who gave us a look of pity, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

~Time Skip to after class~

"That was embaressing." Ron said.

"Yes, but you must admit, it was kinda funny," Liz said. Ron looked horrified.

"That wasn't funny! At least not to us," Ron retorted. Liz shrugged.

"I guess you had be on our side to find the humor in it." She said. "Come on, we got to go to Potions."

_Liz's P.O.V. _

After we began talking in the dungeons for Potions, (which Harry and Ron didn't get lost going to) a man walked in with long greasy hair and black robes. I knew that he was Professor Snape. I'd heard of him from Dad. As he walked to the front, he spoke.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. You are all here to learn the noble art of Potions. I can teach you to broaden the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Unless there are some of you who believe you have the athuority, to NOT PAY ATTENTION!" I noticed he was looking right at Harry who had been writing something on the parchment in front of him. Hermione and I both gave him a sharp jab with our elbows. He looked up at Snape. "Well, well. Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity." I didn't like the way he said that. "Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked lost while Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"I don't know, sir."

"Tut tut, let's try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry looked confused as Hermione raised her hand even higher.

"I don't know, sir."

"Let's try one more time. What is the difference between monkswood and wolfbane?"

"I don't know. But Hermione seems to, why don't you ask her?" Harry said. I bit my lip. You say that kind of thing to Snape.

"Clearly, fame isn't everything. 1 point from Gryffindor."

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I got caught up in my MineCraft story, and I got lazy. I'm sorry for becoming one of those people. I'm gonna try my hardest not to again. Alright, that's it for today. Bye guys! **

**Today's Jam Out Song: All About That Bass by Megan Trainor. **


	6. Authors note, MUST READ!

**Hey guys.**

**So you may have noticed that I haven't updated in a while. And I have come to a conclusion.**

**This story is on an indefinite hiatus. **

**Now, before you start attacking me, please let me explain my reasons:**

**1. I have my MineCraft story I've been working on and a lot more people seem to enjoy it, including me.**

**2. I don't have the time. My schedule is filling up, and I hardly ever have enough time to update The Hunters, let alone this.**

**3. The Hunters comes first, if you were wondering. In the Hunters, I have two people who will be at my throat if I don't update it after a long period of time. *Cough Cough* CRAZY AND COMPASS *Cough Cough***

**4. I'm not as excited to write it as I used to be. At first, I would feel horrible if I went more than a week without updating it. Now I just put it off over and over. **

**5. It's not as fun to write. With the Hunters, I have much more freedom, I can choose how everything plays out. But with this one, I feel like I'm trapped in a story line, with characters. I can't just do this instead, because then I have to think about how the story would have to end up because of it, and I don't have enough room in my head anymore. **

**So, I'm sorry, but I can't right now. I may come back to it at some point, but by then, the Hunters will be done, it will be 2015, and I may not want to do it. I have a mental list of other fanfictions that I want to do, and I will probably do that first. Again, I'm sorry, but I see no point in doing something I'm not excited about. I sincerely hope you can forgive me. Bye guys.**

**Today's Jam Out Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons**


End file.
